Sangre de Luna
by Lolo18
Summary: UA. Naruto es un vampiro que tras la trágica muerte de sus padres busca venganza, pero en su camino Encontrara el amor de Hinata Hyuga, hija de su enemigo. Soy nueva, espero les guste.
1. Un Sueño, Un Amor, Una Venganza

**_Sangre de Luna_**

**Capítulo 1: Un Sueño, Un Amor, Una Venganza.**

- _Naruto –_

- _¿Dónde estás? –_

- _Aquí estoy mi Naruto –_

- _Hinata que hermosa estás –_

- _Gracias mi sol –_

- _Te amo mi luna –_

- _Y yo a ti – _se fundieron en un beso dulce y entregado estos dos jóvenes atrapados por la noche.

- _Hinata ¿Por qué te alejas?_ –

- _Tengo que irme Naruto, lo nuestro no puede ser –_

- _Yo crearé un edén para nosotros dos –_

- _Lo siento mi amor, no puedo seguir a tu lado te lastimaría y terminarías odiándome –_

- _Pero no te odio, te amo Hinata, quédate conmigo te necesito –_

- _No puedo, sufrirás por mi culpa, adiós Naruto y nunca olvides que te amo –_

- _¿Hinata? Hinata… ¡¡¡HINATAAAAAAA!!! – _la chica desaparece y se escucha un fuerte disparo.

……………………………………………………..

- Otra vez ese maldito sueño, que carajo pasa… llevo 4 semanas soñando esto y ni siquiera conozco a esa tal Hinata, lo raro de esto es que no puedo ver su rostro pero si sus ojos son tan plateados como la luna será que por eso le digo "MI LUNA"… ya tengo que dejar de pensar en estupideces mejor me alisto y me voy a casa de Neji, dijo que tenía que hablar de un viaje…-

Naruto era un chico de rubia cabellera, de piel bronceada, hermosos ojos color zafiro tan brillantes como un diamante, y de un físico muy atractivo; tenía 17 años de edad y cursaba el último año de la preparatoria Konoha, la mejor de todo Japón. Sus padres murieron a sus tres años de edad por una pelea vampirezca en medio del bosque. Sí, Naruto es un vampiro. Prometió ante sus cadáveres que acabaría con los caza-vampiros que los mataron, quedó al cuidado de su abuelo Jiraiya un viejo muy pervertido y de su abuela Tsunade que aunque no era de su agrado la comenzaba a querer poco a poco; después de una ardua búsqueda a espaldas de su abuelo ya que éste siempre le decía que la venganza no era forma de arreglar las cosas, encontró quién había asesinado a sus padres "HIASHI HYUGA"… Su amigo Neji era su sobrino y ese sería el camino para vengar.

- _Teme, ¿Dónde estas? –_

- _Voy llegando a casa de Neji –_

- _¿de que viaje hablaba? –_

- _El del verano, recuerda que habíamos quedado en ir a Venecia-_

- _Si es cierto se me olvidaba, ya salgo para allá –_

- _Nos vemos Dobe. –_

El joven rubio se dirigió a su convertible negro y se adentró a la ciudad para ir a la mansión Hyuga. Una vez que llegó estacionó su hermoso ferrari y tocó suavemente la puerta.

TOC TOC TOC…

- Naruto has llegado, pasa – Neji era un chico de larga cabellera, ojos color miel y muy guapo.

- Hola Neji, no me perdería por nada los preparativos para el viaje a Venecia –

- Vamos, Sasuke esta en mi habitación - una vez adentro.

- ¡¡Teme!! – dijo dándole un abrazo al Uchiha.

- Dobe, ¿como has estado? –

- Estas vacaciones son las peores, el viejo pervertido y la vieja lunática no dejaron que fuera de viaje así que tuve que quedarme –

- Jajajaja nunca cambias Naruto –

- Bueno chicos comencemos a hablar de los preparativos que no quiero que se vayan muy tarde –

- Esta bien - después de 4 largas horas, la naturaleza del baño comenzó a llamar a Naruto.

- Chicos siento interrumpir la reunión pero necesito ir al baño –

- Vaya Naruto, al de abajo es que el de aquí arriba le están haciendo mantenimiento –

- Bien, ya vuelvo – el rubio se dirigió apresuradamente al baño, después de descargar aquel tibio líquido se subió sus negros pantalones, lavó sus manos y salió del elegante baño donde se encontraba, pero antes de subir las escaleras escuchó una hermosa pero relajante melodía. **(Para aquellos que necesiten inspiración les invito a escuchar "Moon River" por Valerie Kim y Dominique Kim, dúo a piano y violín)**

- _¿Quienes estarán tocando de esa forma? – _ retrocedió unos pasos hasta dar con el salón de música, eran dos chicas, quien tocaba el piano de cola blanco le calculó unos 10 años de edad, pero cuando volteó levemente su rostro y dio con el de la chica que tocaba el violin se quedó helado.

- _Es exquisitamente hermosa, sus parpados cerrados en señal de admiración, sus labios rojos tan finos y delicados, su cuerpo es como un manjar de chocolate blanco que puede despertar el dulce sabor del amor, ella es perfecta, sus movimientos al tocar el violin, esa cabellera negra que se balanceaba al sentir la melodía, hace que mi corazón palpite cada vez mas fuerte, ya no tengo dudas ella es sinónimo de perfección. –_ el chico soñaba con los ojos abiertos sin percatarse que sus dos amigos estaban detrás de él a punto de soltar carcajadas, pero ya no podían aguantar las ganas y empezaron a reír haciendo que el rubio volviera en sí y que las dos chicas se asustaran y pararan de tocar bruscamente.

- Lo siento Naruto pero es que tu cara de bobo, jajajajajajajaja no pude aguantarme – decía el Uchiha a punta de carcajadas.

- Y yo tampoco, jajajajajajaja –

- ¡¡¡NO SEAN IMBECILES USTEDES DOS ME TIENEN HARTOOO!!! - el rubio comenzaba a insultar a sus dos amigos sin darse cuenta que su "chica perfecta" estaba detrás de él.

- Ya ya, deja la joda Dobe…-

- ¡¡¡COMO TE ODIO SASUKE UCHIHA!!! –

- Oigan chicos déjenme presentarles a estas dos señoritas – el castaño se dirigió a Hanabi primero y luego a Hinata - ellas son mis hermosas primas Hanabi y Hinata, chicas ellos son mis amigos Sasuke y Naruto –

- Un placer conocerlos – respondieron al unánime las dos jóvenes haciendo su breve reverencia.

- El placer también es de nosotros – decía fríamente el Uchiha.

- ¿Pero donde esta Naruto? – a las afueras de la mansión el rubio encendía su convertible y apresuradamente llegó a su mansión, entró a su habitación y se sentó en la cama a oscuras.

Flash Back

- _Naruto –_

- _¿Dónde estás? –_

- _Aquí estoy mi Naruto –_

- _Hinata que hermosa estás –_

- _Gracias mi sol –_

- _Te amo mi luna –_

- _Y yo a ti – _se fundieron en un beso dulce y entregado estos dos jóvenes atrapados por la noche.

- _Hinata ¿Por qué te alejas?_ –

- _Tengo que irme Naruto, lo nuestro no puede ser –_

- _Yo crearé un edén para nosotros dos –_

- _Lo siento mi amor, no puedo seguir a tu lado te lastimaría y terminarías odiándome –_

- _Pero no te odio, te amo Hinata, quédate conmigo te necesito –_

- _No puedo, sufrirás por mi culpa, adiós Naruto y nunca olvides que te amo –_

- _¿Hinata? Hinata… ¡¡¡HINATAAAAAAA!!! – _la chica desaparece y se escucha un fuerte disparo.

Fin del Flash Back

……………………………………………………..

- _Era ella no lo dudo sus ojos de luna me lo dijeron en ese momento, aunque transmita ternura e inocencia yo se que guarda el mismo corazón de su padre, ese maldito asesino que se llevó la vida de mis padres, ya Neji no será el camino, lo serás tú Hinata… Tú sufrirás lo mismo que yo… Bienvenida a mi juego Hyuga Hinata…- _entre la oscuridad se vio reflejada una sonrisa de maldad.

……………………………………………………………

Hola a todos..! espero sus reviews y que siga el anime influenciando sus corazones..!


	2. Conociendote

**Capítulo 2: Comienza El Juego**

Escucho el despertador, miro hacia mi lado y veo la hora – 7:00am – nunca me gustaron los "primer día" de clases; recuerdo cuando estaba de novio con Sakura y ella me llevaba chocolates sé que es algo extraño que la novia le regale chocolates a su novio en vez de ser al revés, pero ella era mi centro hasta que llegó el teme.

**Flash Back.**

A_lumnos hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno – al salón entra un chico muy guapo de cabellera negra y ojos profundamente oscuros, de mirada fría y aspecto serio._

_Buenos días, soy Sasuke Uchiha –_

_Oye Ino, ese chico es muy lindo – le decía una chica pelirosa a una rubia._

_Y con esa mirada se ve muy sexy –_

_Jajaja cerda no mires mucho que Kiba te puede demandar por daños al corazón –_

_Jaja tranquila frentuda, yo solo miro la buena mercancía, y hablando de chicos guapos ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a Naruto? –_

_¿decirle que? –_

_No te hagas la tonta Sakura, desde hace un mes quieres terminar con él, ahora que llegó un chico nuevo y muy guapo tienes oportunidad –_

_No lo sé Ino, el sufriría mucho y no quiero verlo llorar –_

_Vamos Sakura tu puedes, cuentas con mi apoyo, de nada te vale estar con un hombre el cual no amas –_

_Tienes razón, en el receso se lo digo – después de una aburrida clase de algebra llegó el tan ansiado receso, Naruto y Sakura se encontraban sentados en unos de los bancos algo alejados de la escuela._

_Naruto necesitamos hablar -_

_Esto no me gusta, esa palabra es cuando alguien quiere terminar algo y no podría aguantar ese dolor – pensaba el rubio que comenzaba a sudar por la tensión del momento._

_Naruto te siento ausente, ¿Dónde estas? –_

_Aquí, ahora dime que es lo que quieres hablar –_

_Quiero terminar – efectivamente al rubio se le destrozó el mundo que había creado junto a su pelirosa._

_¿estas segura? –_

_Si, desde hace un mes quiero hacerlo. No siento lo mismo de antes Naruto, ese chico nuevo me reflejo mucho misterio en su mirada y quiero darme otra oportunidad. –_

_Si eso es lo que quieres Sakura, eres libre, pero ten en cuenta que nadie te amará como yo –_

_¿amigos? –_

_Por ahora no, necesito pensar, adiós Sakura –_

_¿estarás bien? –_

_Creo que sí –_

_Hasta pronto – el rubio siguió su camino y entre los rayos del sol se pudo divisar una pequeña lágrima recorriendo su mejilla._

**Fin Del Flash Back.**

Y ahí terminó todo, al final de año pensaba proponerle matrimonio, como de un día para otro todo se cae por la borda y no queda más que olvidar. Me doy un baño muy relajante, luego me cambio, me pongo un jean negro algo ajustado, una franela naranja y un chaleco negro; me dirijo a mi auto lo enciendo y me adentro a la ciudad. Después de una hora de camino llego a la tan aburrida escuela Konoha, me bajo de mi auto camino unos pasos y entro al pasillo, doy una breve mirada y observo que nada ha cambiado veo a las mismas fastidiosas de siempre con su "AMO A LOS CHICOS POPULARES", las peleas de pasillo, los nerds con sus matemáticas, el grupo de los góticos, todo sigue igual; sigo mi recorrido hasta dar con el salón de clases, me siento en mi puesto y veo que Sasuke platica muy animado con Neji, creo que hoy me quedaré solo.

Buenos días alumnos, mi nombre es Kakashi y seré su profesor de química, hoy tenemos el agrado de presentar una alumna nueva –

buenos días me llamo Hinata Hyuga – todos los chicos se le quedaron mirando sin duda Hinata era una chica muy hermosa, lucía un vestido blanco con un pequeño corte en V haciéndole lucir un poco sus bonitos pechos, el vestido le llegaba a las rodillas, llevaba unas sandalias blancas y el cabello recogido en una cola alta con dos mechones de su pelo a los lados de la cara.

Señorita Hyuga siéntese al lado de – mira la lista de alumnos – el señor Uzumaki – todos los alumnos varones hicieron un bufido envidiando al rubio por ser tan afortunado de estar al lado de la hermosa chica. Se sentó y le dirigió una dulce y tierna sonrisa al Uzumaki mientras éste se quedaba embobado viéndola.

_No puedo creer lo hermosa que es, es tan perfecta esa sonrisa, sus pómulos sonrojados, su cabello, sus labios tan jugosos y suaves, sus ojos que desnudan el alma, ¿pero que rayos me esta pasando con esta mujer?, ella es mi enemiga igual que su padre, por sus venas corre la sangre de ese asesino, ella pagará igual que su padre – _pensaba el rubio mientras le dirigía una sonrisa forzada a la chica y volteaba bruscamente a la ventana, dejándola confusa por tal gesto.

La clase pasó sin ninguna novedad, sentía como los átomos químicos entraban a mi cabeza y la hacían estallar pero no eran los átomos de la clase sino ese átomo que tenía al lado era lo que me hacía explotar; se le cayó su lápiz y al recogerlo rozó mi mano, sentí como una caricia se convertía en algo tan caliente y excitante, no en forma de sentir ganas de sexo en ese momento, sino de agarrarla y besarla completamente comerla y saborearla, pude oler su perfume "aroma floral" era tan cálido, tan dulce tan tierno; un minuto más y no aguantaría, pero había algo más que su belleza, su sangre. En mi vida nunca olí algo tan exquisito, era como un manjar cada vez llenaba mucho más mis sentidos y ya no lo soportaría, el timbre sonó y sentí como se abalanzaba hacia mí para preguntarme algo pero la evadí, un minuto más ahí y la hacía mía. Aún no descifro ese tonto sueño de hace un mes, decía que la amaba y sonaba tan sincero ese sentimiento.

Naruto – se escuchó una suave voz a espaldas del chico.

¿Hinata, que haces aquí? –

Trate de pararte en el salón de clases pero no me hiciste caso, me evadiste, ¿te dije algo malo? – bajaba su cabeza y comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos.

No, no es eso, es que no me sentí bien, es todo pero, ¿Qué querías decirme? –

Veo que no prestaste atención a la clase, somos el equipo nº 4, hay que preparar la tabla química y exponerla es para la próxima semana y quería preguntarte si nos podríamos reunir para hacer el trabajo­ juntos – sonrojada miró hacia abajo y comenzó a jugar una vez más con sus dedos.

Si claro – decía el rubio mirándola algo extrañado por su comportamiento.

Bien, nos vemos mañana a las 5 en tu casa ¿te parece? – respondía la chica muy animada.

Esta bien – le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

Adiós Naruto –

Adiós – el chico arrancó su auto muy lentamente mientras veía a la tierna chica entrar en su limusina.

_Tal vez no es tan malvada como pienso, aún así ya formas parte de mi juego hermosa – _pensaba el rubio mientras aceleraba.

Después de 6 idas al baño, 16 revolcadas en la cama, 3 miradas perdidas en mi techo y 100 recuerdos de su rostro y sonrisa quedé profundamente dormido. Es sábado, el despertador suena a tiempo para almorzar, me levanto y me dirijo hacia la cocina en busca de algo para cocinar, me decido en hacer huevos revueltos, tal vez no es lo mejor para almorzar pero de hambre no moriré. Son las 3, me doy un baño relajante cuando termino salgo desnudo del baño, desde que Tsunade vive con el abuelo y yo entraba cada instante a la habitación, ¿en busca de que?, no lo se; lo cierto es que se me olvidaba la sensación de satisfacción al estar sin prenda. Veo mi reloj y son las 4, el tiempo pasa muy rápido y yo con ganas de ver a mi ángel, busco dentro de mi armario y agarro lo primero que encuentro, un pantalón hasta las rodillas azul oscuro y un suéter no tan holgado blanco con azul claro, me pongo mis deportivos blancos me peino un poco y entro a la sala, enciendo la televisión y espero que llegué Hinata, miro el reloj y son las 5. Puntual suena el timbre, me dirijo hacia la puerta respiro hondo, ni con Sakura sentí este tipo de nervios, abro la puerta y mis ojos no creen lo que ven. Ella parecía un ángel. Usaba un vestido azul cielo hasta las rodillas, llevaba un cinturón dorado que abarcaba desde su abdomen hasta sus caderas, llevaba cubierto su pecho, sus mangas eran cortas en forma de nube y lucía el pelo suelto con una cinta dorada arriba. Sin duda aquella chica no parecía humana era demasiado perfecta, tímida, sonrojada, amable, hermosa.

Hola Naruto – le saludó muy nerviosa.

Hola Hinata, estas muy bonita – el rubio le dedicó una brillante sonrisa. – Ven, pasa esta es mi casa –

Es muy bonita – le respondía admirando el bello lugar. - ¿Ya cenaste? -

no –

que bien porque traigo ramen –

Mi favorito – al chico se le iluminó la mirada.

¿En serio? – preguntaba muy confundida.

Si –

Entonces ¡A COMER! – se sentaron uno delante del otro, Naruto devoraba su plato y mientras tragaba pedía más, terminaron de comer y se pusieron a estudiar. Cada movimiento que hacía la Hyuga, Naruto lo copiaba a la perfección para no tener que olvidarla nunca; mientras que hacían el trabajo hablaban de los dos, supo que a su luna le gustaban los lirios blancos, que su dulce favorito era el chocolate, que le gustaba aparte de la música clásica el rock de los 80's, su libro favorito, lo supo todo de ella y cada vez comenzaba a amarla más y más, pero había llegado la hora de llevarla a casa. El silencio durante el camino fue incómodo hasta que visualizaron la mansión Hyuga.

Gracias por todo Naruto, nunca me había divertido tanto –

No olvides caminar siempre por la sombra –

¿Por qué?, ¿el sol hace daño? –

No es eso, es que te puedes derretir bombón –

Jajajaja, gracias por el cumplido Naruto pero ya debo irme, mi primo se pone histérico si llego tarde –

El es amargado por naturaleza –

No solo eso, ni te imaginas como se pone cuando su novia Tenten sale con algún amigo, diría que lanza fuego por sus orejas – y así rieron un buen rato.

Hinata tal vez me odies después de esto pero si no lo hago moriré – dicho esto se acercó a ella lentamente y la besó, al principio Hinata se asustó pero luego le correspondió, fue tierno y apasionado, no necesitaban palabras solo con un gesto o con una caricia bastaba para decirse cuanto habían comenzado a amarse desde el primer momento que se vieron. Se separaron lentamente aún con los ojos cerrados. La primera en abrirlos fue Hinata.

Gracias – decía viéndolo con ternura.

¿Por qué? – le respondía confundido el rubio.

Porque he vuelto a amar cuando pensé en olvidar –

Ya no necesitas olvidar, porque aquí estoy yo para quererte toda la vida –

Ya tengo que irme – abrazó al rubio y éste le respondió con un beso corto pero profundo.

¿Nos vemos mañana? –

A las 6 –

A esa hora te recojo –

Adiós Naruto –

Adiós mi luna – se volvieron a fundir en un beso. La chica salió apresurada y entró a su mansión mientras que el rubio se encaminaba a la suya.

Sus sentimientos estaban confusos, estaba seguro que hoy no podría dormir pensando en ella, tal vez no la odiaba como quería hacerlo sino que la amaba más de lo que su alma creía que podía amar.

……………………………………………………………

Disculpen lo del capi es que estaba algo enredada en como publicar el segundo pero ya esta arreglado gracias a la ayuda del buen amigo Heero..!! suerte a todos luego vendré por más!!


	3. Comienza El Juego

**Capítulo 3: Comienza El Juego.**

Había comenzado el juego. Era domingo, para ser exactos las 6:00pm, Naruto se dirigía a la mansión Hyuga para buscar a su ojiperla ya que la noche anterior habían quedado en verse.

¡¡¡SI NEJI LLEGARE TEMPRANO ADIOOOS!!! – se escuchaba un grito a lo lejos. Una vez en el carro.

Hola Naruto – decía la chica entrando al auto del rubio.

Hola Hinata –

¿adonde iremos? –

Compré entradas para la ópera – decía el rubio mostrándole las entradas.

¡¡¡Graciaaas!!! – la ojiperla le dio un fuerte abrazo y luego de separarse partieron al destino. Una vez que llegaron al teatro, se bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la parte de adentro; se sentaron en los primeros puestos, esperaron 5minutos y enseguida inició el acto. Todo marchaba bien, las voces, el escenario, todo, Hinata miraba maravillaba cada escena, el sentimiento con que cantaban las estrofas, con mirada brillante observaba la orquesta; pasadas las dos horas la ópera terminó y las luces se encendieron. La avalancha de gente (digo avalancha porque había mucha gente) se dirigía a la puerta de salida, mientras que la ojiperla se volteaba para ver al rubio muerto de sueño hasta un ronquido se le salió.

¿Naruto? – le nombraba la ojiperla mientras lo tocaba un poco para despertarlo.

¿ah ah ah? ¡¡Yo no me comí la galleta!! Abuelo te juro que yo no fui – el rubio se despertó gritando a todo pulmón haciendo asustar a la chica.

¿estas bien? – preguntaba la chica atemorizada.

Siento no haberte asustado Hinata, lo siento – se disculpaba el chico mientras hacía una reverencia. Una vez afuera.

¿Tienes hambre? –

Un poco, ¿por qué? –

Es que hablabas de una galleta jajaja, por eso siento que tienes hambre –

No quiero que pienses que soy un glotón –

¡¡Claro que no!! Es que Sakura ayer me invitó para una fiesta en su casa y quería saber si querías ir. – la ojiperla comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos mientras que se sonrojaba.

¿Sakura? – le preguntaba el chico comenzando a temblar de los nervios.

Naruto, no te obligo a nada si no quieres ir no vamos –

¡No! Por supuesto que iremos y tú irás como mi novia –

¿Cómo tu novia? No entiendo –

Verás, Sakura y yo tuvimos una relación y yo aún no la he olvidado, ¿me ayudarías a darle un poco de celos? – se lo pedía con las manos en posición de rezo.

No lo sé Naruto, esto no esta bien – _que no me lo vuelva a pedir sino me dolería mucho tener que aceptar – _Pensaba la ojiperla.

¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!! – el rubio insistía cada vez más.

No lo sé Naruto, te dije que estaba mal hacer eso –

Por favor, por favor, por favor –

Esta bien – le dijo la ojiperla suspirando.

Hago una llamada y nos vamos –

Te espero en el auto – mientras se acercaba al auto pensaba - _¿Por qué haces esto Naruto?, a pesar del poco tiempo he comenzado a quererte, a pensarte no como un amigo sino como hombre y tú solo piensas en volver con Sakura, pero no puedo odiarte nunca aprendí a hacerlo, me duele mucho que me utilices pero si así eres feliz entonces te ayudaré. –_ su mente se puso en blanco dando paso a pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos grises, tan grises como una tormenta de sentimientos dolorosos.

¿Nos vamos Hinata? –

Si – decía la chica secándose rápidamente sus lágrimas.

¿Estabas llorando? – le preguntaba el rubio confundido por la situación en la que encontró a la chica.

No, es solo que algo entró en mi ojo –

Déjame ver – el chico agarra el rostro de la chica en sus manos y la levanta, efectivamente terminó por asegurar lo antes dicho. – Si estas llorando ¿dime por que? –

No es nada Naruto, ahora vamos que se nos hace tarde –

Después hablamos de esto –

¡Ya te dije que no era nada Naruto, no insistas! –

Esta bien – dicho esto entraron al auto y se encaminaron a la casa de la Haruno. El camino fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos decía una palabra, Naruto tenía en su mente las lágrimas de la ojiperla y el pensar en eso cada vez le dolía más mientras que otra duda le llegaba a la mente : ¿Por qué me duele su dolor?. Hinata no le quería dirigir ni siquiera la mirada al rubio, le dolía tanto que él la utilizara pero aún así lo ayudaría con su antiguo amor. Después de media hora de camino llegaron a la casa de la Haruno, estaba llena de muchos chicos de la escuela y de afuera, bajaron del convertible y se adentraron a la fiesta. Unos bebían y bailaban, otros jugaban cartas, el rubio entró con la chica agarrados de manos; algunos se sorprendieron por la pronta relación mientras que otros la dejaron pasar.

Hinata, Naruto, que bueno que vinieron y por lo que veo están muy juntos – le saludaba la Haruno.

Hola Sakura, y si esperemos que esto funcione – decía el rubio apretando a la ojiperla contra sí.

Felicidades – le decía la pelirosa con una tierna sonrisa.

Gracias – respondía la ojiperla con semblante triste.

Bueno vayan a bailar y las bebidas están por allá, nos vemos – se despedía la pelirosa.

Hinata querida ¿Cómo estas? – le saludaba un chico de cejas grandes.

¡Lee! ¿eres tú?, no lo puedo creer ¿te puedo abrazar? – le hablaba la chica muy entusiasmada.

¡Claro ven aquí! – dicho esto la chica le abrazó muy fuerte.

Me da mucho gusto verte Lee, tenemos que hablar de tantas cosas yo te hacía en París –

Llegué hace dos días, soy el primo de Sakura aunque muchos dicen que no nos parecemos –

En lo absoluto jajaja –

Oh Hinata la llama de la juventud no se ha desvanecido, estas mas hermosa que nunca –

Gracias Lee –

¡OYE INSOLENTE DEJA A MI NOVIA! – le gritaba el rubio al chico de cejas grandes.

¿Naruto? Si Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Cómo estas? –

¿Lee? Vaya que sorpresa, yo muy bien ¿ustedes se conocen? –

Si Naruto, Lee fue mi acompañante en el chelo por dos años –

¿estas en buenas manos? –

En las mejores –

Entonces nos vemos después – el rubio le da un beso en la mejilla y se va a beber. Lee y Hinata estuvieron mucho tiempo hablando, se reían de sus idioteces y se contaban todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo que se separaron.

Lee necesito que me disculpes pero tengo que ir al baño –

Anda yo te esperaré aquí – la chica entró al baño a retocar un poco su maquillaje, luego salió y se dirigió a la sala para buscar a Naruto y decirle que quería irse.

Disculpa ¿has visto a Naruto? – le pregunta a uno de los invitados de la fiesta.

Si, mira a tu derecha se esta divirtiendo mucho – le respondió el chico señalando a la derecha de Hinata. La escena no era muy bonita: Naruto encima de Sakura besándola apasionadamente, ésta traía una falda y la mano de Naruto le acariciaba el muslo de su pierna, ella gemía intensamente mientras él le besaba el cuello.

¿Naruto? – la ojiperla se había acercado armándose de valor para no soltar las lágrimas.

No molestes –

Solo quería decirte que me voy pero ya veo que no te importa adiós – el rubio se percato que la voz era la de Hinata y se alejó rápido de la Haruno.

Hinata – la miraba pálido y con ojos suplicantes.

Siento haber interrumpido tu diversión pero se nota que ya no necesitas de mi ayuda. Nos vemos mañana en el colegio. –

¿Quién te llevará a casa? –

Yo puedo irme sola, adiós Naruto –

¡Espera Hinata! –

Mi amor ven, lo estabas haciendo muy bien –

Lo siento Sakura pero debo irme nos vemos mañana en el colegio –

¡Naruto! –

Lo siento adiós – el rubio salió disparado como un misil pero al llegar afuera notó que ya Hinata no estaba. La chica llegó a su casa sin parar de llorar, se encerró en su cuarto y se tiró en su cama agotada se quedó dormida. En la mansión Uzumaki, a la oscuridad de la habitación se reflejaba una silueta sentada en un sillón con una copa de sangre.

_Y esto es solo el comienzo querida Hinata, para mañana me habrás perdonado y todo volverá a ser felicidad lo que no sabes es que después todo lo que anhelas se convertirá en una pesadilla, la más terrible de todas las que has soñado, y ahí estaré yo, morirás viendo mi rostro, morirás viendo mis ojos pero lo que más gusto me dará es que morirás en brazos de tu padre y tu corazón me pertenecerá. Hasta mañana Hinata, duerme bien porque lo que resta no podrás hacerlo – _se escucha una fuerte carcajada y entre lluvia y truenos aúllan los lobos.

…………………………………………………………………………

Hola de nuevo!!! Después de 3 saboteadas, 5 escupitajos y 30 sonadas de teléfono, pude terminar el 3 capítulo, espero sus reviews y "QUE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD………….." ups era broma jaja..! Suerte y hasta la proxima..!


	4. El Dolor De La Indiferencia

**Capítulo 4: El Dolor De La Indiferencia.**

Preparatoria Konoha: 9:00am

Recuerdos, recuerdos y más recuerdos son los que pasan por la cabeza de la ojiperla. Desde que llegó a la preparatoria se le nota una mirada triste y distante.

_Yo quise ayudarte Naruto, pero me has engañado, yo estaba aprendiendo a quererte, pero vuelvo a sufrir, mi padre tiene razón el amor es solo para los débiles. Que tonta fui al pensar que entre tú y yo podría haber algo más que amistad, tu corazón le pertenece a Sakura ella es quien puede hacerte feliz, ahora que has vuelto a sus brazos no me necesitarás más y yo no soportaría un dolor como el que sería que me afirmaras que sin ella no puedes vivir; ella, él, yo… es como una manada de sentimientos que mueren en mi alma, desde ahora trataré de no hablarte ni verte Naruto, desde ahora solo seremos dos perfectos desconocidos. – _pensaba la chica mientras entraba al salón de clases.

Hola Hinata – le saludaba el rubio desde su asiento pero la chica lo ignoró. - _¿Es mi imaginación o Hinata me ignoró? –_ pasó la clase con miradas de confusión como de indiferencia y así pasaron los días y las semanas.

2 semanas después.

¿Qué pasa dobe? Te escuchabas muy desesperado en el teléfono – llegaba un pelinegro algo cansado al lugar donde se encontraba su amigo.

Es que necesito hablar contigo de alguien –

¿Hinata? –

Si –

A ver, y ¿Qué puedo saber yo sobre Hyuga Hinata? –

Tu te la llevas mejor con Neji, él tiene que haberte dicho cosas de su prima –

Mmm no.. además eso no habría de que importarme –

Vamos Teme debes saber algo –

¿puedo preguntarte una cosa Naruto? – miraba al rubio con mirada asesina.

Si claro – le respondía inquieto.

¿Qué te traes con esa Hyuga? –

Nada solo quiero saber de ella – respondía sudando de nervios.

Sabes que no te creo, aparte recuerdo que me hablaste de vengarte por la muerte de tus padres, y quien los asesinó fue ese Hiashi Hyuga. Vamos Naruto ¿a quien tratas de engañar? –

A ti no –

Entonces dime ¿Qué es lo que te traes con esa….- antes de terminar el rubio le respondió.

Creo que la amo –

¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEE?!!!! – el pelinegro abría los ojos cada vez más por la impresión que se había llevado.

Si así como lo oyes, creo que me enamoré de la hija de mi enemigo –

¿Por qué no se lo dices? –

Por que no puedo, juré que iba a vengarme y así será –

Contra Hiashi Hyuga no contra Hinata –

Pero ella es su hija –

¿y eso que tiene que ver? –

Que es una Hyuga –

Mata a Neji también -

El es mi amigo –

Pero también es un Hyuga –

¡¡¡YA BASTA SASUKE NO TRATES DE ENREDARME!!! – comenzaba a alterarse el rubio agarrando su cabeza con las dos manos.

No lo hago, tu mismo te enredas, te enamoras de la hija de tu enemigo pero también resulta que tiene un sobrino que es tu amigo y no olvides que a la pequeña Hanabi le has comenzado a agradar, basta tu Naruto, estas creando tu mismo infierno cuando puedes tener un edén. Adiós dobe cuando te sientas mejor y con las ideas claras búscame y entonces hablaremos. –

Adiós Sasuke y gracias – el pelinegro arqueó el cuerpo hacia un lado y le hizo un gesto con la mano. Lunes, de nuevo la rutina: la indiferencia de Hinata hacia Naruto. Después de terminar las clases la ojiperla decide ir al patio trasero de la preparatoria donde la esperaba su gran amigo Lee, el rubio la sigue.

¡¡¡LEE AQUÍ ESTOY!!! – le decía la ojiperla saludándolo desde lejos con la mano extendida.

Hola hermosura, estas hermosa de verdad –

Gracias Lee – le respondía sonrojándose. Pero detrás de un arbusto las cosas no estaban muy estables.

¿Naruto? –

Sssshhhh – le tapaba la boca a una pelirosa.

¿Qué haces? – la chica le susurraba.

Solo mírala, ya olvidó mis besos, olvidó mi rostro y olvidó mis palabras –

¿Hinata? ¿Estas enamorado de Hinata? – le hablaba con tono de sorpresa.

¿Ves esa sonrisa?, esa era la que me dedicaba a mi cuando la hacía reír -

No entiendo Naruto ¿Qué pasa?, diría que hasta la estabas siguiendo-

Eso hacía, la amo más que a mi propia vida y su indiferencia me hizo ver que mi corazón desde hace mucho la amó y que no puedo vivir con este dolor, la necesito –

Escúchame, sé que no es el momento pero necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó hace dos semanas en la fiesta que dí en mi casa –

No pienso volver contigo – el rubio le hablaba sin dejar de mirar la escena de la Hyuga con Lee.

¡¡¡No es eso baka!!! –

Shhhh –

Si si cierto, perdón, es que quería dejar las cosas en claro pero veo que tu las tienes mas en claro que yo –

¿ya dime de una vez que quieres Sakura? –

Un abrazo –

Bien te lo doy y te vas ¿ok? –

¡¡¡SI!!! – se pararon y se dieron un tierno abrazo, pero en ese instante Hinata y Lee voltearon y vieron la escena.

Hacen bonita pareja ¿cierto Hinata? –

Eso creo – responde con tono triste y mira hacia abajo.

Siento si te dolió mi comentario – le decía el de cejas largas tratando de disculparse.

Hinata vio nuestro abrazo, de seguro pensó mal – le decía el chico a la pelirosa.

Entonces ve hacia ella y explícale todo –

Si eso haré –

Vamos zorro no me defraudes…- dicho esto el rubio corrió a donde estaba su luna.

Hola Lee, Hinata tenemos que hablar –

Yo los dejo solos – le decía Lee.

No, ya nos tenemos que ir Naruto todo lo que tengas que hablar lo dices después de mi viaje –

¿tu viaje? – cada vez todo se le hacía mas confuso al rubio.

Si Naruto, me voy a París por dos meses y medio. La orquesta de la cual formaba parte me esta llamando para que sea el centro de un recital muy importante y acepté –

Pero Hinata –

Tengo que irme, lo siento, adiós Naruto –

La chica se fue al lado de su acompañante dejando al rubio solo y con un amor roto, pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a luchar no todo estaba perdido, con Sakura no tuvo esa oportunidad pero muy en el fondo sabía que su luna lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

_Ya verás mi luna, de mí no te escaparás tan fácilmente y más ahora que he aceptado que te amo inmensamente, soy capaz de cruzar el mismo infierno solo para tenerte, Hinata –_ y entre suspiros y recuerdos subió en su auto y se encaminó a su mansión, lo que no sabía es que ahí le esperaba otra sorpresa.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Holaaaaaaaaa..!! Espero que todos se encuentren bien, no pensé que fuera posible subir este capítulo hoy pero ya ven que se pudo..! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Sangre De Luna..! Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer esta historia.. Besos!!


	5. El Regreso De Jiraiya y Tsunade

**Capítulo 5: El Regreso De Jiraiya y Tsunade.**

Después de recibir la dura noticia de que Hinata se iría a París, y aceptar que estaba completamente enamorado de ella, Naruto decide ir a su mansión para idear un plan que lo acerque a la ojiperla aún así ella esté lejos. Pero no todo saldría como él se lo imaginaba, ahí recibiría otra sorpresa.

¿Pero que carajo sucedió aquí? No recuerdo haber dejado la casa en este estado – decía el rubio confundido mirando el desastre.

¡¡¡NARUTOOO!!! – decía una mujer rubia a espaldas del chico.

¿abuela? –

¡¡Hey chiquillo!! No estoy tan vieja – decía la rubia indignada por la pregunta del rubio.

¿acaso esta ciega, no es capaz de ver ese poco de arrugas que tiene en su cara? – decía murmurando.

¿QUE DIJISTE? – cada vez alzaba mas la voz.

¡Que me alegra de verte abuelita! – y con una sonrisa la abrazó.

¡¡¡QUE ME SUELTES NARUTO!!! – cuando estaba por pegarle un codazo al rubio entra su abuelo a la habitación.

Ya déjala Naruto – le decía el hombre sin chistar.

¿Y a que se debe su visita? –

¿se te olvida que nosotros también vivimos aquí? – le respondía la rubia con aire de superioridad.

¿se les olvida que se fueron hace dos años a Grecia sin decirme nada? –

…… - pero cuando la rubia se dispuso a contestar él hombre la silenció.

No te debemos explicaciones Naruto, siempre hiciste lo que creíste correcto y nunca te pedimos nada a cambio ahora no exijas lo que no te corresponde. –

Viniste más pesado de lo habitual –

Algunas fuentes me dijeron que conociste a Hinata Hyuga –

¿eso que te incumbe? – el chico comenzaba a inquietarse.

Pasemos a la biblioteca, Tsunade nos avisas cuando la cena esté lista-

Entendido – la rubia se va y el chico con su abuelo entran a su destino. Una vez sentados.

Háblame con claridad, ¿Por qué me preguntas sobre Hinata? –

¿estas enamorado? –

¿Quién te lo dijo? –

Respóndeme, luego tus dudas serán aclaradas­ –

Hinata es una buena amiga de la escuela, solo eso –

¿seguro? –

Bueno pasaron cosas entre nosotros un poco más allá de la palabra amistad, pero nada más –

La enamoraste y luego la heriste, ¿de eso hablas? –

No exactamente, bueno al principio pensé hacer eso pero las cosas se dieron natural –

Cuando estas conciente de tus actos nada pasa "natural" no creo en la suerte –

¡¡ESO NO FUE SUERTE, PERDÍ A HINATA POR MI ESTUPIDEZ!! –

Cálmate Naruto, no la has perdido aún sabes que puedes luchar por su amor –

Pero no sé que hacer – el chico comenzaba a llorar.

Ya basta Naruto, tu sabes muy bien quienes son los Hyuga –

¿Qué me quieres decir? –

Que por tu maldita venganza estas perdiendo el corazón de una mujer –

Pero tengo que acabar con Hiashi –

¿Nunca te ha dado la curiosidad por investigar como fue la muerte de tus padres? –

Me basta con lo que vi aquella noche –

¿y que fue lo que viste? –

Hiashi lleno de la sangre de mi padre y con una daga en su mano derecha, ¿que más tengo que investigar? Con lo que pude visualizar me es suficiente –

¡¡NO LO ES!! – el hombre pega su puño contra la madera de la mesa.

¡¡YA BASTA ABUELO!! –

Solo ten en claro una cosa Naruto, la venganza es la Verduga de todos nuestros sentimientos y es la desgracia de nuestros actos, con venganza no vas a traer a Minato de vuelta, piensa Naruto tu eres muy sabio y como antes lo dije siempre hiciste lo que te pareció correcto pero esta vez te estas equivocando; tengo que hacer otro viaje por negocios a New York vendré en 6 meses. –

¿te puedo dar un abrazo? –

Ven mi querido nieto – dicho esto Naruto se le abalanzó y lo abrazó. Al día siguiente.

Ya esta todo listo – le decía la rubia a Jiraiya quien se despedía de su nieto.

No me defraudes Naruto –

No lo haré – el hombre le acarició el desordenado cabello al chico.

Adiós Naruto, sé que no nos llevamos bien pero quiero decirte que a pesar de nuestras peleas eres un gran chico –

Si yo lo sé, pero trata de ponerte unas cremas para esas arrugas mujer, das miedo – cuando la mujer iba a gritarle, él hombre le tocó el hombro en señal de que se relajara. La mujer respiró profundo y le tocó la mejilla al chico, éste estaba estático por el gesto de su abuela.

Te quiero nieto – dicho esto sale de la mansión junto a su esposo.

¡¡Yo también te quiero vieja!! – la rubia respira profundo y voltea para dedicarle una sonrisa, diría que falsa, vuelve a su camino y una vez adentro del carro parten a su destino. Naruto sube las escaleras con rapidez ya que su abuelo antes de partir le dijo que le había dejado un obsequio en su cama.

Dos boletos para el recital de Hinata en París… gracias abuelo – después de 1 hora sin pensarlo más sacó una maleta, empacó y agarró un taxi para el aeropuerto, ahora todo se lo dejaba al destino.

…………………………………………………………………………

Hola..! Disculpen la tardanza, es que estuve algo ocupada con la universidad. Gracias a todos aquellos que han leído esta pequeña historia, no pido más que su apoyo y me lo han dado..! Gracias de nuevo y que tengan una feliz noche..! Suerte a todos..!


	6. Te Amo

**Capítulo 6: Te Amo.**

Después de varias horas de vuelo llegué a París, estaba exhausto así que decidí ir al hotel y descansar un poco para mi encuentro con Hinata. Alquilé un auto y me dirigí al hotel, pedí una habitación y llegué a mi destino: la cama. Quedé tan profundamente dormido que no percaté cuanto tiempo lo había estado, prendí la luz y miré el reloj: 6:00pm; me di un baño en agua caliente ya que el ambiente estaba algo frío, una vez terminado salgo a vestirme, me decido por un pantalón de cuero negro y una camisa blanca ajustada mangas cortas, me peino un poco y salgo del hotel, pongo en marcha el auto. Había algo de tráfico pero llegué a tiempo al teatro, estaba lleno de gente no sabía como entrar al camerino de Hinata, hasta que visualicé que una chica cuidaba de la puerta; me le acerqué con aires de macho apuesto y sin compromiso y ella enseguida accedió hablamos un poco y le pedía agua, salió como un misil y aproveché de entrar, cerré la puerta con seguro y ahí estaba ella tocando el violín.

Hermoso como todo lo que tocas – le dije sin más preámbulos y aplaudí.

¿Naruto?, ¿Qué haces aquí? – su cara ante tanta confuso provocó una pequeña risita en mí. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes? – y su cara de enojada sin duda la hacía ver irresistible.

Nada, es solo que te ves mucho mas hermosa cuando te enojas – bajó su cabeza estaba muy sonrojada y eso me hizo estremecer parecía un ángel.

¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? Dime por favor. –

Vine a verte –

La función es dentro de 15 minutos –

Pero no vine solo a ver la función, te vine a ver a ti – no soporté un segundo mas alejado de ella, me le acerqué, estaba dispuesto a besarla hasta que se desgastaran nuestros labios, pero no todo pasó como lo deseé.

¿Hinata estas bien? – el cejotas tocaba la puerta, vaya que si es inoportuno.

Si estoy bien Lee –

¿puedo pasar? – yo le hice señas de que le dijera que no.

¡No! –

Pero ¿estas con alguien? –

No claro que no es solo que no he terminado de vestirme, ahora salgo –

Pero apúrate Hinata que ya va a comenzar el recital –

Ya estoy lista –

Bien te esperaré aquí –

Tenemos que hablar Hinata –

No podemos, ya todo quedó muy claro Uzumaki – me llamó por mi apellido, me dolió pensar que ya me había olvidado.

No me iré de aquí hasta que hablemos –

Debes irte, no tengo ganas de hablar y mi recital esta por comenzar –

Lo siento Hinata, pero tenemos que hablar –

Que terco eres Uzumaki, esta bien espera que termine mi recital entonces podremos hablar, pero no salgas Lee esta afuera y puede verte espera que lo distraiga –

Entendido – ella salió de la habitación y le seguí, distrajo al cejas curiosas y pude zafarme de su mirada, pero esto no se quedaría así nada más, antes tenía que decirle que la amaba así que me dirigí a la parte de atrás del telón. Esperé y entonces la vi, ella venía apurada cargando su violín en brazos, la giré hacia mí y ella me miró con sorpresa pero justo cuando iba a besarla fui atrozmente interrumpido.

¿Naruto? Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? – quería matarlo o por lo menos quitarle las cejas con cera caliente, pero ya después lo haría pagar.

Lee, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas? – le dije con mirada amenazadora y el entendió el mensaje.

Si claro, pero Hinata no te tardes ya voy a posarme en mi cello, adiós – Hinata no dejaba de verme, entonces me percaté de su mirada y con una mano agarré su cintura y con la otra su mentón, la traje hacia mi y la besé con ansias y ternura, ella me correspondió pero consiente de su festival tuve que apartarme, me acerqué a su oído y le susurre.

Te amo Hinata Hyuga, te amé ayer, te amo hoy y siempre voy a amarte y si tengo que morir por este amor entonces lo haré – la volteé apresuradamente y la empujé hacia el escenario, al principio se le hizo difícil caminar pero luego cayó en cuenta. Esos minutos me hicieron feliz, solo con verla mi corazón latía fuertemente, en 5min. El recital terminaría así que con pasos firmes pero muy cuidadosos me dirigí a la habitación de mi amada, lo dejé a oscuras para sorprenderla compré chocolates y se los dejé en una mesa con un lirio blanco. El recital había terminado y escuché como entraban a la habitación y cerraban la puerta con llave, escuché la envoltura de los chocolates y entonces me asomé un poco para sorprenderla, alzó la nota y comenzó a leerla. _"En un sueño te amé, con solo mirarte te amo y con pensar en un futuro siempre te amaré. Naruto"_.

Naruto me ama – me sentí tan feliz de saber que ella frotaba la carta en su pecho y respiraba hondo.

No solo te amo Hinata, también te deseo – no pude contener más las ganas así que la besé. Tocaba el cielo con solo rozar su lengua, besaba tan bien, mis manos recorrían su espalda y las de ella se posaron en mi pecho hasta que reaccionaron y se movieron a mi cuello, estaba nerviosa igual que yo pero me iba a encargar de hacerla sentir en el cielo.

Naruto, ¿Qué… querías… decirme? – su hablar entre cortado me excitaba aún más.

Creo que las palabras sobran – solo quería tenerla.

Yo… tengo… que decirte algo –

Dímelo pero no dejes que me separe de ti –

Te amo Naruto – mi corazón latió aún más fuerte al saber que ese sueño donde ella me decía que me amaba se hizo realidad. Agarré sus dos piernas, las junté a mi cintura y la traje contra la pared, ella me besaba tan profundamente, me encargué de probar cada sabor de su boca pero llegó el momento de besar su cuello, su sangre me envolvió era tan fresco y tan exquisito, hasta su sangre era perfecta. Ella se aferraba a mi espalda y yo a sus piernas, tenía una piel tan suave y tan firme, le besé su cuello y con mis colmillos le hice una pequeña marca, así todos sabrían que ella era mía, ante el dolor soltó un leve quejido así que ahogué su grito con un beso, pero esta vez la besé como si fuera a perderla, como si mañana al despertar todo haya sido un sueño, la dejé en el suelo para poder desabrochar su vestido por atrás mientras que ella se encargaba de mi camisa.

Hinata si no me paras ahora puede que te arrepientas –

Yo te amo Naruto y eso es suficiente para saber lo que quiero – no pude contenerme más, le quité el vestido y ella se desquitó de mi camisa, la alcé como recién casados y la atraje a la cama, me coloqué encima de ella y junté sus labios con los míos nuevamente, me olvidé de todo hasta de mi sentido vampirezco, le desabroché el brasier y se lo quité luego entre besos y caricias le quité el blúmers, me paré y la miré de pies a cabeza era perfecta todo su cuerpo emitía una melodía que desencadenaba una bomba de sensaciones, y noto como se sonroja ante mi mirada; vuelvo a ella y beso uno de sus senos, con la otra mano masajeo el otro, gemía de placer y eso me extasiaba de lujuria, dejo de besar sus senos y me dirijo a su boca, esa boca tan jugosa y deliciosa; ella se abalanza sobre mí y queda encima mío, se veía tan sexy apoyada sobre mi cadera, comenzó a quitar mi pantalón con sumo cuidado, una vez logrado el objetivo me besó el estómago con delicadeza luego sus manos bajaron mi bóxer, rápidamente la puse debajo de mi y comencé a besar su cuerpo hasta llegar a su parte íntima, le abrí con cuidado sus piernas y comencé a lamer todo, mientras que más lo hacía ella gemía de placer, introduje mi lengua poco a poco luego jugué con su clítoris, ella gritaba y eso me hacía desearla con toda mi alma, estaba mojada y lista para entrar en ella pero fue más hábil de lo que creí, cuando iba a besarla me sujetó fuerte de los hombros y quedó de nuevo encima de mi, recorrió mi abdomen con su lengua hasta llegar a mi erección, lo puso en su boca y me hizo el oral, nunca pensé que mi pequeña niña tuviera esas mañas, aprende rápido; pero no podía esperar más quería entrar en ella, la subí y la besé con ansias, me posé encima y sutilmente le abrí las piernas, su mirada me decía que lo hiciera que entrara en ella que me quería adentro y la complací, comencé a penetrarla suavemente, ella gritaba de dolor, entonces vino a mi ese olor a sangre: su barrera se había roto; su cuerpo tenso por el dolor se relajó así que la penetré mucho mas fuerte y ella seguía mi ritmo, no había nada que temer lo estaba disfrutando, mis embestidas fueron mas fuertes y ella gritaba de placer, sentía que el final estaba cerca así que quise disfrutarlo a lo grande, mientras que la penetraba cada vez con mas fuerza dirigí mis labios a uno de sus senos y lo mordisqueé un poco, con el dedo índice de la otra mano le toqué por momentos sus pezones cada vez que hacía esto ella arqueaba su espalda y aumentaba sus movimientos hasta que llegó el éxtasis. Exhausto caí rendido en su pecho y pude oír los latidos de su corazón y sentí lo agitada que estaba.

Te amo Naruto –

Y yo a ti mi amada luna – la amaba y no era mentira cada día la amaba más solo con mirarla.

¿puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te moleste? –

Si – me acariciaba el pelo.

¿Has estado con Sakura? – la sentí temerosa al preguntar pero ya sabía que esto sucedería algún día.

No –

¿con quien has estado? –

Contigo –

¡¡Naruto dime!! Yo no me molestaré. –

Solo he estado contigo pequeña curiosa, eres la primera y a la única que le haré el amor –

Tu me estas diciendo que……-

Nunca he estado con una mujer, bueno si contigo y te digo que fuiste la mejor de todas – su sonrojo hace que me provoque besarla una vez más. Habían pasado dos meses desde aquella noche, al día siguiente tuve que venirme por la escuela no me hubiera gustado dejarla sola, pero sé que Lee la cuidaría bien; hoy llega de París así que iré a recogerla al aeropuerto. Me puse lo primero que encontré y salí a su encuentro, una vez que llego estaciono el auto y voy a dentro, estoy algo retrasado así que espero que no haya agarrado un taxi sino me molestaré un poco por no haberme esperado, pero no era así, ahí estaba sentada leyendo un libro sí que era hermosa, en la escuela todos me envidiarán por llevar de la mano a la chica perfecta, voy hacia ella y le toco el hombro, me río por su cara de sorpresa.

¡¡Naruto!! Pensé que no vendrías –

Ya sé que soy muy impuntual pero ya estoy aquí mi luna – sin pensarlo la abracé con fuerza y la besé, ya extrañaba esos labios. -¿tienes hambre? -

¡¡Si!! – parecía una niña cuando le hablas de comida, sus ojos le brillaban ahí me enamoré mucho más de ella.

Bien, te llevaré a comer algo rico –

¡¡Que sea pasta!! –

Será pasta – la besé de nuevo y le ayudé con su equipaje. Llegamos al restauran y pedimos de comer, le di unas pequeñas señas al mesonero que se acordara de lo que tenía que hacer. Nos trajeron la comida y comencé a comer pero Hinata aún no probaba la suya, me preocupé.

¿pasa algo? –

Es que en la salsa hay algo escrito –

¿y que es? – ya comenzaba a entender todo.

Dice: Quie…res s…ser mi no…no…¡¡novia!! ¡¡ya se quieres ser mi novia!! –

¿aceptas? –

¿Qué? –

¿Que si aceptas ser mi novia? –

Naruto ¿es en serio? – posaba una de sus manos en su boca.

Dame tu mano – me la dio y rápidamente le puse un anillo en su dedo.

No debis……- la besé con ansias. – ….te hacerlo. –

Te amo Hinata –

Y yo a ti Naruto – comimos y platicamos mucho, me contó sobre la orquesta, como le había ido y que me había extrañado todo ese tiempo, también hablamos sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta de Sakura y que ese abrazo no fue mas que solo pantalla.

Debemos irnos – pagué la cuenta y la llevé a su casa, una vez que llegamos nos dimos un tierno beso de despedida pero ahí surgió una pregunta que desencadenó mis dudas.

Naruto, mañana viene mi padre y quiero que lo conozcas, ahora que soy tu novia sería un buen momento –

¿estas segura de lo que quieres hacer? –

No es nada malo que quiera presentarte a mi padre ¿o te molesta? –

No para nada, ¿a que hora? –

A las 6 ¿te parece? –

A esa hora estaré – la besé y la abracé como si fuera la última vez que la vería y tal vez esta sea la última vez, después de mañana sabré a lo que me atino, prefiero morir a que perderla, tengo que contarle sobre mis padres y lo que es el suyo pero no puedo hacerlo ahora tengo que esperar. Te amo Hinata, esa es la única verdad y sé que tu a mi me amas con las misma intensidad.

……………………………………………………………………

Un cordial saludos a todos ustedes y gracias de nuevo por leer esta historia, espero sus reviews, también quiero decirles que es posible que en un tiempo no suba el próximo capítulo ya que estudio diseño de modas y me están exigiendo un poco mas de lo habituado la música también la trabajo las 24 hrs. Pero no se preocupen que pronto estaré de vuelta hasta tal vez los sorprenda y sea un regreso de solo dos días. Suerte y éxitos en su vida. Los quiere esta fiel servidora. Hasta pronto.


	7. La Verdad

**Capítulo 7: La Verdad.**

12:00am Mansión Uzumaki

En la oscuridad de una habitación se veía a un chico rubio caminando de un lado a otro con desespero.

¿Cómo rayos le diré a Hinata que su padre es un asesino? –

12:01am Mansión Hyuga.

_Naruto se reirá de mí cuando le diga que mi familia son caza vampiros, de seguro no cree en lo sobre natural. Es cierto, tengo miedo_ – pensaba una ojiperla moviéndose de un lado a otro de la cama.

1:00pm Mansión Uchiha

¿Qué otra opción tienes? – el rubio y el pelinegro charlaban.

Ninguna –

¿a que le temes Naruto? –

A que me rechace por ser un maldito vampiro, un demonio condenado a vivir por toda la eternidad, a vivir en el sufrimiento y el dolor –

¿ella te ama? –

Eso me dijo –

¿le creíste? –

Leí su mirada y se que no miente –

Ella entenderá, no es fácil la vida de un vampiro, tu aprendiste a controlar tu apetito yo aún no lo logro, por eso es que no he tenido vida amorosa –

Sasuke, controlar el apetito no es difícil, solo trata de pensar que eso no es lo que quieres para ti, es como decirle que no a mi abuelo –

Lo tendré en cuenta –

Necesito tu ayuda –

¿para qué? –

Presiento que hoy Hiashi se verá cara a cara conmigo en una batalla y quiero que estés ahí –

¿para verte morir? –

Tal vez muera, esa es la razón de mi miedo, dejar a Hinata sola –

Cuando mueras aparezco yo y la abrazo, después le digo que todo estará bien que no hay nada que temer, que tu siempre estarás con ella y toda esa mierda barata que salen en las películas, ¿eso quieres Naruto? –

No seas imbécil Sasuke, no vas a provocar nada en mí –

Piénsalo bien, no puedes morir, todavía te falta por cumplir una promesa –

¿cuál? –

Irte con nosotros a Venecia, prometimos que estaríamos todos juntos por lo menos hasta que terminaran las vacaciones de verano –

Lo siento Sasuke, pero no se si pueda cumplir mi promesa, adiós – el rubio sale de la mansión dejando a su amigo en la tenue luz de la habitación.

Naruto, siempre fuiste un idiota –

2:15pm

_¿Naruto? –_

¡Hinata te amo! –

_Jijiji lo se mi Naruto, te llamaba para confirmar lo de esta tarde, pero antes quisiera saber si podrías pasar por mi a las 3, necesito hablar contigo de algunas cosas –_

Que te parece si voy ahorita, estoy cerca –

_Perfecto te espero –_

Adiós mi luna –

_Adiós mi amor –_

2:30pm

Te extrañé – la ojiperla se le abalanza al rubio y le da un tierno beso.

Si así me premiaras cada vez que no te vea entonces extráñame más seguido – el comentario del rubio hizo que la chica se sonrojara mucho.

Necesito hablar urgente contigo Naruto –

¿adonde quieres ir? –

A un sitio donde no nos molesten –

Vamos a mi casa –

Bien – una vez llegaron se bajaron del auto y entraron.

Hinata primero abrázame fuerte, no quiero volver a perderte – la chica lo abraza.

No me perderás de nuevo, te amo Naruto – lo besa.

Ven Hinata – la lleva hasta su habitación para hablar más tranquilamente.

Necesito decirte un secreto de la familia –

Yo quiero hacerlo primero –

No Naruto es importante mi familia es… -

Soy un vampiro –

Son unos cazas vampiros, no te rías de esto pero ¿queeee? –

Soy un vampiro Hinata, ¿correrás? –

No lo puedo creer – la chica lo miraba horrorizada.

Perdona que te lo haya ocultado es que no podía, mas bien, no sabía como decírtelo, si te doy miedo o te hago sentir lástima vete – el chico herido se paró y se enfocó en la ventana, la chica se para a paso firme y lo abraza por detrás.

Nunca huiré de ti – el rubio sorprendido gira encontrándose con esos ojos perlas que lo enamoraron.

Hinata…- la chica le tapa la boca.

Ssshhhh, deja que yo sea la cura de tu dolor – se acercan lentamente y se besan apasionadamente.

Tengo que contarte algo, tal vez no me creas pero fue lo que vi, no se si sea verdad pero tengo fe de que lo sea –

¿pasa algo malo Naruto? –

Ven siéntate, es sobre tu padre –

¿Qué pasa con mi padre? –

Cuando tenía 8 años mi padre me pidió que me quedara solo en la casa por un rato, que el tenía que hacer unos negocios, le dije que lo acompañaría pero no me dejó, pasó mucho tiempo y yo decidí ir en su búsqueda, mi olfato no me falló; al llegar vi a mi padre tirado en el piso desangrado y tu padre estaba de pies a él con una daga en mano, desde ese día juré que iba a vengar la muerte de mi padre, cuando entré a la escuela conocí a tu primo Neji y me hice muy amigo de él, lo iba a usar como camino para llegar hasta Hiashi, pero las cosas no salieron como las planeé; un mes antes de conocerte tuve un sueño muy extraño que se me repitió cada noche hasta que te conocí, pensé que ese sueño era señal de que Neji no era mi camino sino tú pero me equivoqué, era para decirme que el amor estaba cerca tal vez para hacer cambiar mi manera de pensar pero, lo siento mucho Hinata, yo necesito vengar la muerte de mi padre –

Naruto, no digo que lo que haces esta mal pero, es mi padre y no puedo apoyarte en algo como tal, te amo con toda mi alma pero no puedo Naruto –

Descuida Hinata, tu eres todo para mi y no puedo ponerte en contra de tu padre –

Puedes acabar con esto no quiero perderte – la chica se acurrucó en el pecho del joven.

Tengo que hacerlo mi vida, no voy a jurar en vano –

¿puedes hacerme un favor? – lo miró suplicante.

Dime pequeña –

Hazme vampiro –

¿Hinata estas segura de lo que dices? No sabes que es ser vampiro –

Si no me haces vampiro ¿Cómo podré casarme contigo? –

Pero no sabemos si esta noche viva para……-

Shhh, tu vivirás Naruto y pasaremos toda la eternidad juntos –

Pero Hinata…-

Te amo – en instante lo besa tiernamente.

Te amo Hinata, te amaré siempre pero no puedo hacerte un vampiro aún, no estas lista, prometo que después lo haré pero ahora no –

Entonces hazme el amor, si hoy es nuestro último día quiero sentirte mío –

Eso si puedo cumplirlo ahora – esa tarde lluviosa los dos fueron uno y se amaron como si fuera la última vez, ella fue de él y él fue de ella.

7:00pm

Hola padre –

¿Dónde estabas y con quien? –

Estaba con las amigas del colegio –

Hueles a hombre, dime la verdad Hinata – la chica dudó al principio pero no pudo aguantar más.

Tengo novio papá –

¿Naruto Uzumaki? –

¿Cómo lo sabes? – la ojiperla comenzaba a inquietarse ante la mirada penetrante de su padre.

Quiero que termines tu relación ahora –

Pero padre……

Nada de peros una Hyuga no puede andar con un vampiro –

No lo haré – le respondió la chica decidida.

Si no lo haces lo mataré, así que ya sabes Hinata: la vida de él o tu rompimiento, tú decides –

Ya padre, lo haré pero no le hagas daño a Naruto por favor – la chica comenzaba a llorar de la impotencia que sentía.

Llámalo ahora y dile que venga – lo hizo y en 20 minutos estaba el chico en su puerta.

Necesitamos hablar – la chica bajó la mirada para que no notara su llanto pero fue inútil.

Puedo oler la sal, ¿has estado llorando? –

…… -

Mírame no seas cobarde – el rubio le levanto la cara.

Vamos para el jardín – al llegar se sentaron uno al lado del otro sin mirarse.

¿Por qué llorabas? –

Perdóname Naruto –

¿Qué debo de perdonar? –

Solo dí que me perdonas –

No te perdonaré hasta saber que te traes Hinata –

No podemos seguir juntos –

¿tu padre? –

No es él, soy yo –

¿ya no me amas? –

……… - más silencio.

¡¡ESTOY HARTO DEL SILENCIO DIME LA VERDAD!! – el chico agarró fuertemente los brazos de la Hyuga y la agitó un poco.

Ya no te amo – dicho eso soltó el llanto.

¿Sabes que? No te creo – y le besa con ansias pero ella se separa con brusquedad.

No Naruto, lo que estamos haciendo esta mal debo irme adiós – la chica se para y comienza a correr pero Hiashi estaba enfrente esperando con un arma.

¡¡HINATA ESPERA!! ¡¡CUIDADO!! – se escucha un disparo y la ojiperla cae herida al suelo; el rubio corre hacia ella. – ¡¡Malditoooo eres un desgraciado hijo de perra!! -

Un tiro directo al corazón, JAJAJAJA –

Naruto…cof cof… nece…necesi…to decirte que…cof cof… te amo- la chica queda inconsciente.

No Hinata, no me dejes – el chico la abraza llorando. – pagarás por esto Hiashi Hyuga –

No seas tonto Naruto, no soy Hiashi, mi nombre es Orochimaru –

¿Quién carajo eres tu? – el rubio comenzaba a confundirse.

Ya cumplí mi cometido, yo fui quien mató a tu padre no el tonto de Hiashi –

No entiendo –

Verás, Hiashi y yo éramos socios pero él comenzó a juntarse con Minato, tu padre, yo no podía permitir que Hiashi se juntara con un vampiro así que decidí matar a tu padre pero el imbécil de Hiashi se interpuso y terminé matándolo a él; una vez muerto tomé su cuerpo y decidí matar de una vez a tu padre, estaba débil así que el trabajo sería mas fácil, me hice cargo de todos los Hyuga y de nuestros negocios hasta que supe que el hijo de ese vampiro estaba enredado con Hinata, osea tú, y decidí hacerme caso de la situación matando a Hinata –

¡¡Eres un depravado maldito asesinooo!! No solo mataste a mi padre y a su mejor amigo sino también a la persona que amo, ¡¡eres un desgraciado hijo de perra, pero de ti me voy a encargar te mataré!! –

Yo solo me voy no necesito sufrir para morir, fue un placer Naruto Uzumaki – el cuerpo de Hiashi cayó muerto al piso.

Hinata, vamos despierta – pero la chica cada vez respiraba con mas dificultad. – tengo que hacerlo – el rubio se acerca al cuello de la ojiperla y luego lo muerde con delicadeza; después de varios minutos la bala sale y la chica comienza a toser con fuerza y a respirar con ansias.

¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasó? Me siento extraña como si quisiera……- en eso la ojiperla se calla.

¿Beber sangre? –

Si – decía la chica confundida.

A todos los vampiros nos pasa la primera vez –

¿vampiros? Osea que soy un……-

Si querida mía, ahora eres como yo –

¡¡Naruto!! – se abrazan. Ella había vuelto a vivir y él era el hombre o vampiro más feliz del mundo, ya no había nada que los separara solo la poca distancia que puede haber antes de un beso, se amaban el uno al otro lo que quedaba era la eternidad.

…………………………………………………………………………………

¡¡Hola!! Perdonen mi falta de inspiración debí haber hecho una excelente batalla entre vampiro y caza-vampiro pero es que mi novio me estaba fastidiando mucho porque estaba mas centrada en la historia que en él… ¡¡¡El próximo será el final..!!! Disculpen mis retrasos es que comencé con la orquesta y este año los profesores están mas exigentes que los pasados... Dentro de poco estaré publicando el final. Hasta la próxima y una vez más gracias por leer Sangre de Luna… Besos…


	8. Inicio De Un Comienzo Sin Fin

**Capítulo 8: El Principio De Un Comienzo Sin Fin.**

**Naruto……**

Todo volvió a la normalidad, asistimos al colegio como una pareja lo que causó gran polémica de ver al chico oscuro, soltero y más popular de la escuela con una chica tímida, callada pero muy hermosa, siempre la envidia reinaba en la preparatoria. Había llegado el baile de graduación, después de varios reclamos, huelgas, botellas y piedras, logramos que el baile fuera una fiesta de disfraces; recuerdo que Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Neji, ah se me olvidaba decir que Hanabi también esta incluida, andaban muy raros como si formaran parte de un complot, me asusté mucho pero como muchas cosas traté de ignorarlos. Una semana antes me llamaron Sasuke y Neji para ir a comprar el disfraz que utilizaríamos para el baile, no me gustó mucho la idea ya que hablaban entre risas, me intrigaron un poco así que terminé por aceptar para saber que se traían entre manos. Los pase buscando y fuimos al centro, estacioné el carro y nos bajamos, entramos en varias tiendas pero ninguna tenía lo que quería, estaba pensando en resaltar mi vampirismo poniéndome un sobre todo negro hasta más debajo de las rodillas, una franela blanca que resaltara mi torso y un pantalón de cuero negro ajustados, mi visión se iba perdiendo cada vez que entraba a alguna tienda y no hallaba nada, hasta que por fin encontré lo que quería. Volvimos a nuestras casas y solo esperé ansioso que llegara el baile de graduación.

**Hinata……**

Me desperté muy temprano por una llamada de Sakura, quería que la acompañara a ella y a Ino a comprar el traje para la graduación, pensaba ir unos días antes ya que no estaba tan apurada, pero su empeño hizo que aceptara. Fuimos en la limusina familiar hasta llegar al lugar, me probé tantos trajes que ya estaba muy cansada para seguir así que preferí dejarlo como estaba y ya después vería que llevaría, pero Ino y Sakura me insistieron tanto que acepté pero solo probarme un vestido ni uno más ni uno menos, no me gustó mucho pero tuve que comprarlo para dejaran de fastidiarme tanto; el vestido era rojo con un corte en V, llegaba un poco más arriba de los muslos de la pierna, cosa que me pareció muy atrevida y me hizo sonrojar, tenía las mangas cortas en forma de nube y en la cintura adornaba un lazo amarrado atrás muy fino de color blanco, era muy lindo ese vestido pero no era mi estilo aún así tendré que ponérmelo, llegué exhausta a la mansión y quedé profundamente dormida con el pensamiento de si le gustaré a Naruto en el baile.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**1 semana después.**

El día pasó rápidamente como quería, estaba ansioso por ver a Hinata en el baile, saber como sería el disfraz que llevaría y como se le vería, Sasuke y Neji pasarían por mí a las 8 y ya faltaban solo 5 minutos; puntuales llegaron y partimos para la fiesta, en la limusina no paraban de decirme que me veía guapo y me agarraban el pelo ya que según alborotado se veía sexy, estaba que los mataba a golpes pero no podía ya que iba a romper los trajes que tanto nos costaron, Neji iba disfrazado de príncipe y Sasuke iba de demonio con alas negras y todo el cuento. Llegamos y solté un aleluya al cielo ya que estos dos me estaban comenzando a hartar con sus halagos estúpidos, el club estaba lleno pero faltaba ella, aún recuerdo las palabras de Sasuke al entrar a la limusina: "_No te alteres si no la vez, es normal que las mujeres se tarden por eso es que son mujeres…"_ nos fuimos para el área del ponche y bebimos un poco, tres chicas muy guapas se nos acercaron y nos pidieron ir a bailar con ellas, Sasuke y Neji aceptaron pero yo no, estaba más pendiente de Hinata que de mí; hasta que por fin sucedió, vi pararse en lo alto de las escaleras a Sakura y Tenten, debo decir que se veían muy lindas: Sakura llevaba un traje de ángel muy sexy, nunca pierde su encanto y Tenten no quiso disfrazarse pero lo que llevaba puesto la hacía lucir una princesa, llevaba un vestido color caramelo largo y el pelo lo usó suelto no parecía ella. Los chicos quedaron tan impactados con sus imágenes que les saltaron encima pero Sasuke y Neji no dejaron que se acercaran ni un centímetro más, las agarraron y se fueron a bailar pero Sakura antes pasó por mi lado.

No quiere entrar, le da mucha pena así que vas a tener que esperar un poco más – no entendí que quiso decir pero si supuse que era por Hinata, algo le pasaba. Me paré justo debajo de las escaleras a esperar que ella bajara, se me hizo fastidioso el pensamiento de que podría terminar el baile y ella no bajaría pero me equivoqué, justo vi su cabellera negra acercándose al área y pude sentir de que no esperaría tanto para besarla. Cuando por fin se decidió a pasar quedé sin habla, mi novia era sin duda la más hermosa de todas las mujeres sobre el planeta, tímida, sonrojada, tierna, y a la vez muy pero muy sexy, tenía un cuerpo que envidiar por muchas y una sonrisa que mataba cualquier dolor. La música se paró y todas las personas quedaron mirándola, estaba aterrada lo vi en sus ojos pero al verme se llenó de valor y bajó, todo parecía una película de amor. La agarré por la cintura y la atraje hacia mí, la besé con ansias, extrañaba sus besos ya que esta semana no pudimos vernos por culpa de nuestros amigos que ya entendí en plan que tenían en mano. Pasamos a la pista de baile y estuvimos bailando por un buen rato, pero quería estar solo con ella así que la agarré velozmente de mano y me la lleve al jardín de la escuela, el clima y el decorado era perfecto para nosotros dos; aún recuerdo que temblaba de lo nerviosa que estaba pero mis susurros a su oído la calmaron, pude distinguir el sonido de una viola y una guitarra, volteé y ahí estaban nuestros amigos Neji, Sasuke, Sakura y Tenten para darnos la parte musical de la velada, Neji tocaba la viola, Sasuke la guitarra, Sakura y Tenten cantaban, estuvimos bailando por mucho tiempo hasta que nos cansamos, aproveché de pedirle que me acompañara a mi mansión y ella sin más aceptó. Después de zafarnos del Rey y la Reina de graduación, pues sí, cuando estábamos dispuesto a irnos nos nombraron los ganadores, pero no aceptamos preferimos darle ese honor a Neji y Tenten ya que él lo necesitaría más que nosotros dos; al llegar a la mansión fuimos a la terraza que ya horas antes lo había arreglado todo para que estuviéramos "trabajando" toda la noche, la alcé como recién casados y la lleve hasta la cama donde se veía claramente el reflejo de la luna, recuerdo lo emocionada que estaba y lo que yo también estaba en sus brazos, me besó y me abrazó muy fuerte, nos juramos amor eterno y ahí la hice mía una vez más.

Habían pasado una semana y ella se había venido a vivir conmigo dejando a cargo la mansión Hyuga con Neji y Hanabi, nuestro viaje a Venecia fue cancelado ya que el teme se le olvidó reservar los pasajes de avión, así que decidimos irnos un tiempo a las Islas Griegas, fue el mejor viaje de mi vida le pedí matrimonio a Hinata y no paró de llorar pero no fui el único, Neji se le declaró a Tenten y Sasuke decidió dejar su soledad dándose una oportunidad con Sakura, me alegré mucho de ellos y también de mí, comenzaría una nueva vida junto a mi Hinata.

5 años, 5 maravillosos años, 5 sueños que se cumplieron, 5 años desde mi boda, todo era perfecto exactamente lo que siempre quise, Neji se había casado con Tenten hace 1 año, Sasuke estaba preparando su boda con Sakura ya que ella no había digerido muy bien la noticia de Sasuke era un vampiro pero al final lo aceptó, vale más el amor, Hinata y yo somos felices por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar, pasamos y estamos pasando, para la primavera nacerá nuestro primer hijo me siento muy orgulloso de que sea un varón, luego tendremos a una hermosa afortunada cuando volvamos a "trabajar"…

Naruto, tu esposa te necesita – decía la ojiperla acostada en la cama acariciando su abultado vientre.

¿Quieres algo? ¿Necesitas algo? Solo dime mi luna – decía el rubio preocupado.

Es que nuestro hijo se adelantó –

¿¡¡COMO DICES!!? – el rubio gritaba confundido.

Que rompí fuente, estoy a punto de dar a luz y me duele mucho Naruto – el chico corrió a llamar a una ambulancia y 5 minutos después ya había llegado al lugar, llevaron a Hinata al hospital y la metieron en quirófano. El parto se había complicado un poco pero gracias a la eficiencia médica, Hinata pudo salir de todo lo malo, horas después llamaron al rubio para que entrara en la habitación y pudiera compartir junto a su esposa e hijo.

_Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte feliz._

_Naruto Uzumaki._

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Holaaa..!!! Aquí les dejo el final de Sangre de Luna, espero que no los haya dejado con ganas de mas..!! Tal vez se hizo algo extenso y empalagoso pero no se me ocurrió más nada; como pueden apreciar me gustan escribir mas UA que la trama normal, pues con sinceridad no le veo mucho interés, así que mi próxima historia se llamará: "Mi Novia Es Un Pez"… suerte a todos y no se pierdan mi próximo fic, será de humor pero tendrá mucho romance… Si quieren un adelanto me lo dejan en un review y yo les responderé con gusto..!!! Hasta la próxima..!!

PDTA: aclaro que la cita como pueden apreciar no es de Naruto sino de George Sand.


End file.
